edfandomcom-20200215-history
Tinker Ed
"Tinker Ed" is the 14th episode of Season 5 and the 115th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Jimmy finds that though there's no such things as fairytales. Plot The episode starts when the students of Peach Creek Jr. High are gathered in the library, doing homework and reading books. Sarah is reading a poetic fairytale to little Jimmy, and to annoy those around her, she starts reading louder and louder until an enraged Kevin comes over and tells poor Jimmy, who has a belief in fairytales, that such nonsense does not exist. Sad Jimmy bursts into tears, arguing that fairytales do ''exist, and Rolf, worried about the safety of the load of baloney he literally has stored inside of his backpack, is afraid that the other kids are after his secret stash of baloney. Edd sympathizes with Jimmy while Eddy couldn't care less, but Jimmy's strong beliefs give the selfish and greedy con artist an idea for a scam. While Jimmy tries to transform an ordinary carpet into a flying carpet with his trusty stuffed dog Mr. Yum Yum by his side, Eddy walks over and tells Jimmy he saw a unicorn in the forest and that, for twenty-five cents, he'd take Jimmy to go see the unicorn if he wanted. Jimmy agrees and plans to take a picture of the unicorn to show to Kevin and prove that fairy tales really do exist. Jimmy is convinced by the costume and tries to play with the unicorn until the costume comes off and revealing the unicorn's portrayers to be Ed and Edd, making Jimmy not believe in fairytales anymore. Crestfallen, Jimmy runs off crying, while satisfied Eddy plans to spend the quarter Jimmy paid him to see the "unicorn," but Edd scornfully rejects even the temptation of sweet jawbreakers and scolds Eddy for his deceptive behavior. The trio is given something to feel sorry for when Sarah stops by to tell the Eds that their scam turned Jimmy into a miserable zombie. Edd realizes that the affect the manipulation had on Jimmy was worse than he thought, so he decides to have the Eds dress up as fairy tale creatures (such as a mermaid and a dwarf) and Sarah snaps a picture of the Eds and shows it to Kevin, who now isn't as doubtful of the existence of fairytales. Memorable Quotes *'Sarah': ''to Jimmy "The little fairy, so little was she her boat fitted inside a pea!" Jimmy: "Inside a pea? Dreamy!" ---- *'Ed': Jimmy "Don't count your beans before they hatch, little fella!" ---- *'Eddy': to Edd's Kodak moment "That's just the kind of guy I am, Double D. I'm all heart. Right, Ed?" Ed: jubilant "Beans, beans are good for your heart, the more you eat the more you-" Eddy: "Shut up, Ed!" Ed with his lip ---- *'Edd': for air after being in the 'unicorn' suit "Gracious, Ed! You could have at least left your shoes on!" ---- *'Eddy': on Ed's head "C'mon, Double D, the candy store awaits!" Ed: "And it's waiting a lot…" Eddy won't hear "…big butt!" Eddy: "Huh? What's that supposed to mean? I ate a big breakfast. So what?" ---- *'Eddy': Edd "Reminds me of the day my brother told me cartoons weren't real." Ed: horrified "Say it isn't so, Eddy!" Eddy: "Yup, growing up sure stinks." ---- *'Ed': Jimmy is now apparently a zombie "Zombie? Ed must touch zombie!" ---- *'Ed': at the horse shoe/dental retainer "Horses don't have teeths on their feet, Double D." ---- *'Rolf': in the woods, swollen with all the bologna he's eaten "Mama! A purging for Rolf, I beg you!" ---- *'Kevin': "All that fairy tale stuff's a load of baloney!" Jimmy: "Fairy tales are not a load of baloney! They're real, golly gosh! You'll see, you'll see!" ---- *'Nazz': Rolf after finding him with a giant stomach after eating the load of bologna "Rolf, are you okay? You don't look so good." Rolf: "Too late, vultures. Rolf has taken care of his load of bologna." his fat belly "FOR GOOD!" Trivia/Goofs *Plank's book Mind Control for Pre-Pubescents is written by R. Vincent PhD. Ruth Vincent is the show's producer. *There's a Edd's Reverse Psychology Manual book from "A Twist of Ed" that appeared again, by storyboarder Kent Webb. *''Conrad the Lonely Stump'' is from "Once Upon an Ed." *A running gag in this episode is the fact that everyone keeps saying "load of baloney," while Rolf thinks they are after his real load of bologna. *Jimmy's scamming lessons from season 2's "Ed in a Halfshell" helps him get back at Eddy again in this episode. *The Unicorn in this episode is really a badly disguised Ed and Edd. Yet when the Unicorn appears over the horizon, it is more realistic. *When Nazz runs off the stump at the end of the episode, she walks on thin air. *When Ed says "Beans," the close captioning says berries instead. *Mr. Yum Yum was a dog in this episode. *The Kankers don't appear in this episode. *'Running gag': Jimmy convincing people that fairytales are true, while others say it's a hunk of baloney, Rolf fearing that when someone says "It's a hunk of baloney.", he hides thinking that they will steal his baloneys. Video Tinker Ed – Video Category:Episodes Featuring Peach Creek Jr. High Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed Category:Episodes Category:Season 5